1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface element, an interface element holder, an electrical appliance, and a use of any thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interface elements, which necessarily also include interface element assemblies, are used for an extremely wide variety of functions in electrical appliances. They are used wherever two parts, namely the interface element and an interface element holder are to be placed against each other or one inside the other. Frequently, an interface element is a battery tray cover for closing a battery tray (interface element holder) of an electrical appliance or is an (electrical) interface between a battery tray and an electric drive unit or set of electronics. Such interface elements customarily have electrical contacts that are affixed, usually by means of extrusion coating, to the interface element that is composed of hard plastic. In addition to or in lieu of an electrical contacting, known interface elements can fulfill an extremely wide variety of functions and to this end are provided, for example, with coding ribs, guide ribs, stop ribs, etc.
In actual practice, interface partners (interface element and interface element holder) require a strict adherence to tolerances relative to each other in order to permit the interface partners to be exactly positioned relative to each other.
In known interface partners, the positioning occurs either without play or with a definite play, i.e. in a floating fashion. In the positioning without play, an extremely precise fit should be achieved. In the floating positioning, however, the interface element should be able to move relative to the interface element holder, for example in order to compensate for tolerance deviations or vibrational movements. The known floating positioning includes the option of embodying the interface element in a resilient fashion by providing mechanical spring elements composed of rigid material, i.e. implementing a floating support with a nominal position and restoring forces. A non-resilient, i.e. free-floating, positioning of the interface partners is alternatively possible.
Interface partners that can be positioned relative to each other in a floating fashion as a rule have the disadvantage of an insufficient resistance to soiling, which causes the interface partners to lose their ability to move relative to each other over time, with the result that the interface partners can no longer sufficiently fulfill their functions. On the other hand, a fixed, play-free positioning has the disadvantage that there is no possibility at all of adjusting the interface partners relative to each other, thus limiting the utilization range of a play-free positioning.
In general, all known interface partners have the disadvantage that sudden stresses are absorbed by hard component sections and, particularly in the case of long-lasting stress, lead to fracturing or other types of damage.